herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hariham Harry
Hariham Harry (ハリハム・ハリー?), also called Harry, is one of the main mascots for HUGtto! Pretty Cure, and also a mentor for the Cures. He is a hamster and the caretaker of Hugtan. The two fall from the sky in front of Hana Nono while being chased by the Criasu Corporation. In episode 49, he returned to the future and his gold chains are gone. Bio A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugtan. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome man and speaks in a kansai dialect. Appearance Harry is a hamster with white and cream coloured fur and a tuft of red hair. He has brown eyes with red markings or eyelashes. He wears a gold chain and his left ear is pierced. He has a confident posture. In episode 25, it is revealed that he wears that gold chain to keep his monster form sealed away. In episode 49, Harry return to the future and the gold chains are gone. In his human form, he is a cool-looking young man with messy red hair and blue eyes. He wears brown shoes, jeans, and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He also keeps the gold chain necklace and earring from his hamster form. In his monster form, he is way larger than he is in his hamster form with the cream-colored part of his fur becoming dark gray and his hair crimson red. His eyes also become red and retain the markings. He also gains sharp teeth and claws in this form. Personality Harry is mostly highly confident but sometimes he can be hypersensitive to how others (especially Emiru) identify him as a mouse. He is also notable for his consciousness and boastfulness towards his handsome appearance (as a human), though he can get triggered by how others ignore his self proclaimed handsomeness. In most times, though, Harry is very caring, loyal and supportive towards his friends, especially towards Hugtan, whom he responsibly takes care of. He also has a forgiving disposition, since he had genuinely forgave Listol and Bicine individually in spite of their former break-ups with him after he defected from Criasu. Despite normally being an energetic and amicable hamster, in his monster form, Harry was shown to be extremely barbarous and will destroy anyone he consider as a hurdle including the Cures until he gets calmed down by Cure Tomorrow (grownup form of Hugtan) and Cure Étoile respectively. Fortunately, he has learnt to accept his inner despair and can now control this darker side of his character. Relationships Hugtan - is in his care. Later on it was revealed that their closeness was related to the time he met Hugtan as Cure Tomorrow. Tomorrow's kind personality helps him overcome the shortcomings he faced, to the point of leaving Criasu to get her out of the enemy base. It is also implied that he views Tomorrow as his true love. Homare Kagayaki - is one of his friends, though initially he was clueless to Homare's hints of strong crush towards him until episode 43. Although he admitted that he couldn't return his feelings for her, he still supports her like any good friend does. Bicine - was originally one of Harry’s friends from his clan. The two were very close and Harry, along with Listol, even joined Criasu just to help him get healed from infection, until Harry thwarted their partnership by running away from Criasu. Harry is aware of Bicine having a pathological obsession towards him but still refuses to return to the latter’s side. Fortunately, after Bicine is purified in episode 47, they finally become friends again. Listol - was also one of Harry's friends from his clan until their personalities changed and set each other apart, owing to Listol's pessimistic attitude towards the future and succumbing to Criasu Corporation. The two even had a hand-to-hand combat in episode 39. In episode 42, Harry was shown to have noticeable consternation when he realized Listol failed to recognize him. After Listol returns to his senses in episode 47, Harry attunes with him at last. Etymology Hari (ハリ?) refers to Needle (針 Hari?)[1]. The Hamu (ハム?) in his name is a shortening of Hamster (ハムスター''Hamusutā''?)[2]. His given name being Harry is thus a pun. History Abilities Like many mascots before, Harry has the ability to assume a human form. In his confrontation against Listol, Harry display his capabilities in combat in both hamster and human form. He's capable of harnessing Tomorrow Power given by Cure Tomorrow, as he creates a barrier to shield Bicine's attack, even creating a new chain after the old one was broken. Songs Harry's voice actors, Junko Noda and Jun Fukushima, have participated in an image song for the character they voice. *'Shocking Impression☆Here's Harry!' Gallery HuPC_OP1-Hugtan_with_Harry.png|Hugtan with Harry Wecan!!Girlsatmovies.jpg|The girls at the movies 1517700785614.jpg 1517700774991.jpg|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together HuPC01_Episode_01_Title.jpg|Harry and Hugtan in title HuPC01-Harry_likes_Hugtan's_name.png|Harry's first appearance HuPC01-Harry_introduces_himself.png|Introducing himself to Hana HuPC01-Harry_sniffs_to_check_if_Hugtan's_diaper_needs_changed.png|Sniffing to check if Hugtan's diaper needs changed 1517702360065.jpg HuPC02-Harry_as_ikemen.png|Harry shows his human form for the first time HuPC02-Harry_says_Precure_can_protect_everyone.png|Telling Hana about Pretty Cure 1519516790166.jpg HuPC06-Crying_Harry_consoled_by_children.png|Harry is consoled by children 1523749814444.jpg HuPC17 Hana vs Harry.jpg|Harry vs Hana D1NorxpU8AEfVaC.jpg D1NorxwU0AA9EN3.jpg HuPC20 Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant.png|Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant Wecan!_5girls_hugtan_and_Harry_on_a_trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan!_fivecures_end_card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1531056090071.jpg 1531056123835.jpg D2-NIHTUkAEAdvd.jpg 1532216456655.jpg D3eaL3FV4AEaPr0.jpg 1532216768243.jpg 1532216794740.jpg 0492e858f572ea8994f04dabd2819fe7.jpg Harry_retainer_broken.jpg|Having his retainer broken by Bicine 1532820652089.jpg 1534636330681.jpg Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story 1536449452562.jpg 1537164041960.jpg Homare listening to Harry.png DoTIsexVsAEEM_I.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-39-Img-011.png DsziZfdVYAEuqHm.jpg HuPC45 Merry Christmas Happy New Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! Dwv5XKuVAAAfTLM.jpg Hugtto-Precure-Ep-47-Img-007.png Dwv6KDvV4AA0hVc.jpg Dwv6ItYVsAAi8VI.jpg DxT7i5pU0AAUGUv.jpg DxWoi0eUYAA Sri.jpg HugPreCure_48_9.jpg DxT_JhqU8AAoHtY.jpg HuPC49_Harry_surprised_by_the_Oshimaida.jpg|Harry surprised by the Oshimaida HuPC49_Harry_gazes_down_at_Hugtan.jpg|Harry gazes down at the happy Hugtan HuPC49_Harry_Bicine_and_Listol_snuggled_up.jpg|Harry, Bicine and Listol snuggled up HuPC49_Tomorrow_and_Harry.jpg|Harry with Tomorrow Dx4DwSSUUAYxtiR.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Visual_of_the_pink_Cures_as_babies.jpg|Visual of the pink Cures as babies Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Trivia *He's the first mascot to be played by two voice actors, which switch between his hamster and his human forms. *A running gag in this season occurs when people refer to him as a mouse. In retaliation, he retorts that he is a harriham. This is also seen with the other members of the harriham species. *He is the first male mascot with combat abilities outside the power of Pretty Cure. References #↑ http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-針.html #↑ http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-ハムスター.html Navigation Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Mutated